


Dolswae|돌쇠

by Koobipobic



Category: agust d - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 2yoonseok, Alternate Universe- Joseon dynasty, Assassin Hoseok, Character Death, Cold Min Yoongi | Suga, General Taehyung, Homophobia, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM is So Done, King Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Bad at Feelings, Mysterious Yoongi, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Porn With Plot, Rebel Yoongi, Servant Hoseok, Threesome - M/M/M, beautiful hoseok, he doesn't see jimin's love for him, he is also a power bottom sometimes, he is also angry, hoseok is also in a denial, mostly bottom hoseok, rebel namjoon, there are two yoongis, yoongi will soon be soft for his seokseok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koobipobic/pseuds/Koobipobic
Summary: All he had to do was to assassinate the lunatic king...but curiosity got the better of him..got him addicted..Now he has to either pay with his head... or his body to please the king and the self proclaim twin brother of his..(or assassin Hoseok who is disguised as a slave becomes the king's and his twin brother's play toy without knowing the feelings hiding under the mad lust)
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Kim Taehyung | V, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Dolswae|돌쇠

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story in this fandom, and also my first sope fanfic, inspired by daechwita (stream it). It will contain a lot of description of violence, gore etc so please be warned. Also I have researched a bit about Joseon dynasty but still if mistakes are found please inform me. And I have no pre-beta reader so there will be some mistakes. As there are two Min Yoongis, one will be named Min Yoongi (the king) and Min Yoonki ( the black haired rebeller). Please forgive my crappy editing and I hope you enjoy despite the grammatical errors.

* * *

* * *

_‘Dum...Dum...Dum...’_

It was a dark, gloomy day when the loud beating of the giant drums echoed through the silent grounds of the malice king’s Gyeongbokgung.

Mostly drums signified the rhythm of life but for the brunette who was tied back, gagged and blindfolded and dragged by his hair by the king’s executor, the circumstances were different. The beating of the drums spoke about his upcoming death by the brute, ruthless executor who would be off with his head by just one swing of his mighty blade.

The body of the poor brunette would either be buried under the palace grounds or be chopped and fed to the wild animals the king was rumored to keep, just like the other prisoners and law breakers but the tied man knew that his consequences would be worse than others as what he had done was more than a simple law break.

Jung Hoseok’s body was on fire; every part of his body ached and screamed for mercy. He felt so weak that he couldn’t even struggle against the death grip on his brown curls by the gruff looking executor which was giving off a sharp, never-ending pain to his scalp to the point that it seemed like his scalp would be torn off.

The rough, worn out ropes tightly tied around his delicate wrists and arms were leaving purple and red bruises on the soft, caramel skin. His body was littered with cuts, scars, bruises and blisters which he received from two days constant beating from the king’s personal guards and war soldiers. The blindfold and gag prevented him from crying out and screaming for mercy and forgiveness but truth to be told- even if he didn’t have them on, no one would listen to him or help, everyone was scared of the lunatic who ruled the lands of Korea.

Hoseok couldn’t help but weep softly, without making much noise as the ragged cloth over his eyes became wet with warm tears as images of his small pathetic life flashed before his eyes.

As soon as the executor along with the limping and weeping prisoner appeared in the front clearing of the magnificent yet haunting palace, the beating of the drums stopped. The gruff looking executor partially threw Hoseok forward to have him facing the blond, emotionless tyrant king, who was watching the scene unfold in front of him with least interest. 

Hoseok, once one of the lunatic kings’s trusted ‘pretty’ servant, who was far too distracted in his own suffering, couldn’t help but loose his balance and fell down with his face on the rough ground, letting out a silent weak cry against the wet gag as more tears started appearing in his eyes.

The brunette laid against the ground not moving an inch, till the executor roughly pulled him back up by the collar of his ragged Jeogori almost choking the poor individual. Due to the impact on the ground, Hoseok’s nose started bleeding. A little stream of the said liquid rolled down from his nose, to his plump yet bruised heart shaped lips, eventually down onto the ground and some on his durumagi.

The silence that soon followed after this wasn’t anywhere near comfortable, making the brunette more scared then he already was, the hair on the back of his head straighten up in fright and his breathing became panicked and ragged. His heart was beating loudly against his chest as if it would explode as soon as the silence would end. His mind started to race with bad thoughts which made his condition worst

_‘Did the king change his mind about the method of execution?’_

_‘Now...What? Will I be shown mercy?’_

_‘That lunatic and mercy? Don’t be stupid Hoseok’_

_‘...will he execute me by boiling me to death-‘_

_‘No no! He won’t be that cruel will he? I am his favorite!’_

_'What if he uses wild horses to tear me apart?’_

These thoughts made Hoseok’s body shake like he was having some sort of a seizure and his knees to buckle in fear not noticing the King’s piercing glaze on his pitiful himself. If you see closely enough you would see emotions in the kings cat like eyes, emotions which not only spoke of great anger and disappointment but also grief with a hint of lust seeing the broken brunette kneeing in front of him in such a submissive manner.

With a gesture of his hand, the drums were being played again with more power than before, starting the Hoseok out of his trance.

The executor too started to prepare his blade, with only a slightest caress against the edge of the blade with his rough thumb; it formed a small but heavily bleeding cut therefore it was perfect for beheading.

It had finally begun...

Hoseok could feel the looming figure behind him, making him shriek and his throat dry; with a few more silent tears and regretting his life decisions, he lowered his head forcefully accepting his untimely death.

Despite the loud beating of drums, the sound of sharp blade against flesh was heard, soon following with an eerie silence filling the environment.

That silence was suddenly broken when a heavy body fell hard against the ground....


End file.
